A Stranger In my Dreams
by Inuyasha's Priestess
Summary: Inuyasha is being controlled by Naraku and hurts Kagome. Will Kagome ever be able to bring back Inuyasha?
1. a Stranger in My Dreams

**Summary: Naraku takes on Inuyasha's form and hurts Kagome. Will Kagome ever be able to forgive the read Inuyasha?**

**A Stranger in My Dream**

I felt his gentle touch bringing a shiver to my spine

I heard the sound of his voice gently whispering in my ear

I saw a young handsome man only loving me for who I am

I smelt the scent of the forest on him making me feel free and safe in his arms

I tasted the beauty and passion of love as his lips gently pressed against mine.

I felt my heart sore to the sky

I felt as though I was gonna die

I hope nothing will ever go wrong

With this love that feels so strong

You're everywhere to me

When you're not around it's you I see

You're all that I have that makes me believe

I'm not alone

One day you ask me to see you

Saying there is something you want to say

So I go to see you that day

Tears well up in my eyes at what you say

You say you don't need me

And you run off for me to see

That there is someone else you care for

I feel my heart break and run out the door

I feel my heart shatter inside

I still can't believe you took me for a ride

You played with my emotions

And yet you still have my devotion

I can't believe you're no longer mine

Cause you were the one who made me shine

Cause you were one of a kind

So I just can't get you off my mind

I wake up the next morning

My heart no longer soaring

Now I know it was just a dream

But things are not always what they seem

**Hi guys sorry I haven't posted in like ages, but now I'm re-posting!!!! I'm sssssssoooooo sorry but I'm gonna continue this story from now on so continue to review and read and enjoy. Well I've been having difficulty re-posting so I'm not sure when the next chapter will come but please continue to review. **

**Ps. This poem is dedicated to Inuyasha**

**Thanks to:** Whisper on the Wind and Allycat588


	2. Hurt by your loved ones

AN: Well I'm re-posting as you know and so here is the re-posting of chapter 2 but it's nothing like what it was before…trust me

Thanks for the reviews

**Serena-girl:** thanks and don't worry I will write more

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Miko: priestess**_

_**Youkai: Demon**_

_**Hanyou: half demon or half-breed**_

_**Taijiya: demon exterminator**_

_**Baka: idiot**_

_**Haori: shirt**_

_**Kawaii: cute**_

**_Hiraikotsu: Sango's boomerang _**

**_Kirara: japanese name for Kilala_**

_**Houshi: monk**_

_**-Sama: polite way of saying Mister or Miss or Mrs. **_

_**-Chan: same thing as -Sama but more for kids usually said among friends.**_

_**Miasma: a thick poison gas (Naraku's poison)**_

_**Ja ne: Bye**_

* * *

"Talking" 

'Thinking'

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Pain from your loved one 

Kagome was just waking up from her horrible dream, tears steaming down her face she felt the pain of the girl in her dream

her heart broken.  
**  
Kagome**: 'It kinda reminds me of Inuyasha, me and Kikyo except Inuyasha doesn't tell me he loves me he just brakes my

heart.'

Kagome was just waking up in the modern era she had a small fight with Inuyasha 3 days ago and thought she should go

back now.  
**  
Kagome**: 'It's always me that has to say sorry to him he has too much pride stupid Inuyasha but he's hard to stay mad at.

Stupid baka…..Kawaii baka….my baka….stupid Kikyo's baka'

Kagome got out of bed and got into her little school uniform that she always wore, took her bag and headed for the well.

As she climbed the well in the feudal era she came across none other than Mr. Baka himself.  
**  
Kagome**: 'Something's wrong with him I can feel it… he has an evil aura surrounding him and it just doesn't feel right…

Must be imagining it.' "I…Inuyasha…I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad at you and you were right. I…. "

Before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha lifted his claws into the air and took a swipe at her, but she got out of the way

just in time.  
**  
Kagome**: "Inuyasha what are you doing? What's wrong with you?"  
**  
Inuyasha**: "I'm sick of how you always sit me into the ground, how you over power me with this stupid necklace, then you

run home crying like a big baby, it just makes me sick so now it's time for you to get out of my life and never return and

what better way to get rid of a conniving wench then to splatter her dirty blood and rid her from this world."

Inuyasha again lifted up his craws.  
**  
Inuyasha**: "Now it's time to say good bye to you sad excuse of a wench… **_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!  
_**  
It missed her by just a little but till grazed her arm badly and she started to bleed. Kagome couldn't do anything but run, with  
Inuyasha hot on her trail.  
**  
Kagome**: 'Ok enough is enough why should I be running from him I'll just sit him into oblivion.'

While she was thinking she didn't notice the big root sticking out of the ground and so she tripped and twisted her ankle.

Inuyasha took that opportunity to catch up to her. Slowly he scratched himself for some blood to come out.  
**  
Kagome**: 'If I don't do something I'm going to be a goner. Maybe I can distract him.' "Inuyasha, why are you doing this?"  
**  
Inuyasha**: "You always were very stubborn even when I first tried to kill you. You refused to die, but now I won't have to

worry about a stupid bitch ruining my life."

As he was talking he put some of his blood on his claws.  
**  
Inuyasha**: "Now time to die… **_Blades of Blood!!!_** "  
_**  
Meanwhile in the village  
**_  
The Taijiya, Sango was polishing her hiraikotsu when she saw a thick miasma floating over Inuyasha's forest.  
**  
Sango**: 'Naraku must be looking for more jewel shards here, time to destroy him one and for all! Father, Kohaku, today is

the day I will finally avenge you.'

Just as she finished her thought Miroku came by.  
**  
Miroku**: "Sango did you sense that?"  
**  
Sango**: "Yes, I did. It must be Naraku. Let's go check it out."

Just then Kirara sniffed something and so did Shippo who had woken up from all the commotion.  
**  
Shippo**: "I smell blood…no wait…its Kagome, Kagome's hurt!!!"  
**  
Sango**: "What?!! Come on Miroku-Sama we have to go save her. Kirara!!

Kirara started growling and transformed into her larger form.  
**  
Miroku**: "Shippo you stay here, if indeed Kagome-Sama is hurt we need you to go find Kaede-Sama to get her herbs and

remedies ready."  
**  
Shippo**: "Ya your right I'll go right away."  
**  
Miroku**: "Ready Sango?"  
**  
Sango**: Ready! Let's go Kirara!"

With that Miroku, Sango and Kirara sped towards Inuyasha Forest to save Kagome, while Shippo began his search for

Kaede.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2 I'm still waiting for more reviews but for everyone whose reading this story **_and_** reviewing here's 

a little preview

* * *

Chapter 3 Preview 

**Kagome**: Inuyasha stop!!! Resist Naraku!!! Fight it!!! We all love you!!! No one hates you!!!  
**  
Inuyasha**: Kagome…I-I can't…. I'm-I'm sorry…N-no one loves me or ac-accepts…I've lost too much blood.  
**  
Kagome**: No Inuyasha!!! We all love you, I LOVE YOU!!! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!

* * *

There you have it if it sounds good let me know if you don't like it maybe I'll change it, anyways please review  
Ja ne 


	3. We all love you

Thanks for the reviews:

CuteMikoGirl: Hey well thx for the pointers I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

CherryBlossomLove: I really want to update but I have to wait until some people start to not just read but review too.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while… school has been a pain in the ass but I'm back… kinda

Translations:

P.O.V.: point of view

Miko: priestess

Youkai: Demon

Hanyou: half demon or half-breed

Taijiya: demon exterminator

Baka: idiot

Haori: shirt

Kawaii: cute

Hiraikotsu: Sango's boomerang

Kirara: Japanese name for Kilala

Houshi: monk

Sama: polite way of saying Mister or Miss or Mrs.

Chan: same thing as -Sama but more for kids usually said among friends.

Miasma: a thick poison gas (Naraku's poison)

Ja ne: Bye

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**_Last time on 'A Stranger in my Dreams':_**

**Inuyasha**: "You always were very stubborn even when I first tried to kill you. You refused to die, but now I won't have to worry about a stupid bitch ruining my life."

As he was talking he put some of his blood on his claws.  
**  
Inuyasha**: "Now time to die… **_Blades of Blood!_** "

_**Meanwhile in the village**_

**Shippo:** "I smell blood…no wait…its Kagome, Kagome's hurt!"

**Sango:** "What! Come on Miroku-Sama we have to go save her. Kirara!

CHAPTER 3

Kagome was getting weaker and weaker. Her blood was splattered everywhere, her arms were covered in scratches and bruises, but she had managed to make a small barrier around her, however even the barrier was starting to fall apart.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

'Why is he doing this…why does he want me dead…after all we've been through together…he still loves Kikyo and probably wants my soul to give it back to her I thought I changed him…I thought he didn't hate me anymore…looks like he still does…he will always hold a grudge against me…it's all my fault…and I deserve his punishment after all I have done to him…I don't deserve to live…after I sat him so many times and treated him like a dog…I don't deserve his friendship…or his love.' She thought tears escaping her eyes.

**Normal P.O.V**

The barrier was finally gone after Inuyasha kept on trying to destroy it with his claws. His hands were burnt because of the barrier; it was almost as though he didn't feel any pain, only fury and rage.

'It's almost as though he has become a full demon, but his eyes aren't red and there are no marks on his cheeks.'

**_Meanwhile somewhere else_**

"My, my, my, Inuyasha is doing an excellent job at disposing the girl, wouldn't you agree Kagura?"

"Yes Naraku…except she isn't dead yet."

"Oh don't worry she will be. Once she's dead, her soul will go back to Kikyo and then I will have the pleasure of killing her now that I don't have Onigumo's heart. Muahahahaha!"

_**With Sango, Miroku and Kirara**_

**Miroku**: "There seems to be a very ominous aura in the area. It's as though the aura is trying to take control of your soul, wouldn't you agree Sango."

**Sango**: "So you've noticed it too? Kirara has been growing very restless since we left the village; it's almost as if she is fighting for control over herself."

**Miroku**: "Well we must hurry."

**Sango**: "Hurry Kirara, Kagome will be in deep trouble if we don't hurry!"

_**With Inuyasha and Kagome**_

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

'Everyone hates me… Kagome… you hate me too…Kikyo…you always hated me a stupid hanyou like me does not deserve neither of you…you're both too good for me. Why is it so dark I feel like I'm moving but I can't see what's going on?'

**Normal P.O.V**

Somewhere near Kagome and Inuyasha, Naraku's puppet was laughing his head off.

'Muahahahaha! Inuyasha you surprise me, all it takes to bring you down is to make you feel hated by the ones you love. Poor little Kagome, you surprise me too you couldn't even sense my jewel shards. This time Inuyasha I am victorious! You haven't won like you won Kikyo fifty years ago! Muahahahaha! Even if I don't have Onigumo's heart Kikyo will serve well for my lust and Kagome can cease to exist! Muahahahaha!

Just as he finished his thought Kagome screamed out. There she was lying in a pool of her own blood with Inuyasha looming over her smirking.

'Inuyasha why you have a huge smile on your face by seeing me in pain, but your eyes tell a different story? Why do your eyes hold so much sadness? Wait a minute I sense something. JEWEL SHARDS! Lots of them. That could be only one person, NARAKU! Is it possible that Naraku is controlling Inuyasha?'

"NARAKU! SHOW YOURSELF I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!

"Well it's about time."

"I know you've done something to Inuyasha. TELL ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!

"You're very sharp I see. Well I guess I could as your last death wish. I made Inuyasha believe that all the ones he loves hate him, and well what can I say being the dog that he is he believed it and with all that negative energy starting to flow through him I managed to get control over him using the jewel shards. You can't stop me even if you know now."

"I can't stop you I know that but I can try to get through to him."

'My love will reach him somehow."

Kagome slowly got up and tried talking to him

'The jewel shards are in his chest. Why didn't I notice before?'

Slowly she reached up to him and grabbed his arms.

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

"Even if everyone hates me I still want to protect them. Wait I can see something… finally… wait is that Kagome? It is her! She's covered in blood. Her own blood. Wait…is that her blood on my hands? Did I do this? Wait I can here something… my senses are coming back.

"Inuyasha listen to me. Naraku is trying to control you by making you think we hate you. You have to resist him. No one hates you."

"K-Kagome…"

"Yes Inuyasha it's me"

"What is happening the corrupted jewel shard is being purified… that doesn't matter I will just add more negative energy."

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"Inuyasha! I know you're in pain but we need you right now more then ever! You can't let Naraku win."

"Fine Inuyasha. If you continue trying to resist I might as well kill you too"

Naraku's tentacles shot out from him and pierced Inuyasha everywhere from behind.

"Inuyasha!"

"Now Inuyasha kill her or else I will kill her and all your other loved ones.

The darkness was starting to take over again. Inuyasha punched Kagome away from him and loomed over her once again, with his claws ready to attack.

Just then Sango Miroku and Kirara landed.

"Kagome-Sama!"

"Kagome-Chan!"

"Miroku-Sama, Sango-Chan!"

"Well it looks a little over crowded so it's my time to leave farewell."

"Naraku you coward I will get my revenge for my village."

"Naraku! Before my time is done I will look down upon your corpse and smile"

"Don't be so confident Monk consider yourself lucky"

And with that Naraku vanished.

Inuyasha noticing everyone was here jumped away.

"Kagome…"

"Yes Inuyasha that's it."

Blood was seeping through Inuyasha's clothing and it wasn't Kagome's blood. He could tell that he would be unconscious soon if he didn't get help.

"Inuyasha stop! Resist Naraku! Fight it! We all love you! No one hates you!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not! Whenever you go to see Kikyo I get jealous but I still stay by your side because I care. Now come on I know you don't want to kill us, we all love you"

"Kagome…I-I can't…. I'm-I'm sorry…N-no one loves me or ac-accepts…I've lost too much blood. I'm going to die and I know it"

"No Inuyasha! We all love you, I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Miroku and Sango were watching wide eyed from a distance, ready to attack Inuyasha if necessary.

"You love me?"

"YES I DO! I LOVE YOU!"

As fast as her body could take her (considering she's pretty beaten up) she ran to Inuyasha and hugged him with all her heart.

"I love you…I love you…I love you Inuyasha"

Suddenly the jewel shards in Inuyasha's chest popped out. They had been purified by Kagome's love.

"Kagome"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm here what is it"

"I lo-love…"

He was never able to finish his sentence because he finally fell unconscious.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA!"

Her body also couldn't hold out any longer and she too fell unconscious.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

"KAGOME-SAMA!"

"Miroku-Sama we have to get them to Kaede's!"

"Yes let's go!"

But then Miroku's hand twitched.

Rub, rub

SLAP!

"HENTAI!"

"Sango I swear it's the hand"

"RiGhT. Come on Kirara!"

Well that's it for now. Please review people.


End file.
